


Star Wars: Legacy

by SkywalkerUprising



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerUprising/pseuds/SkywalkerUprising
Summary: [An alternate ending to replace TROS]A year after the battle on Crait Rey is faced with everything she knew nothing about. Her grief over Luke, Han, and finally, her parents. A connection growing stronger between her and the Supreme Leader of the First Order, as well as a spark of hope for him that she could never manage to snuff.A family with the resistance, who she knew would never truly understand, accept or trust her. A stranger, drawn to Rey for help on a mission long awaited. Who could she trust?Kylo Ren had never had the need to trust anyone, trust was fragile and easily broken. He made his way through life, utilising relationships built on respect. Kylo Ren had respect for the Knights of Ren who had been with him through it all, but will only a relationship built on trust truly save him?He feels the light and the dark. They both tug him in separate directions, and only one would prevail, to determine the future of the galaxy.To have such a burden, was the Skywalker legacy.[ENJOY!]
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. After Crait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My wife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+wife).



> All note will be at the bottom of each chapter to keep from spoiling it, all trigger warnings will also be at the bottom. Hope you enjoy :)

Chapter One: After Crait

“Quick everyone get in” Rey waved the last of the resistance onto the Millennium Falcon. Chewie was behind her, helping them find their seats and taking the small remains of their luggage and gear to the storage room, he gave Rey a knowing look and a nod as they crossed paths, almost as if to say ‘I understand’. It was comforting, and helped her shake the dread in the pit of her stomach for a moment in time.

Leia sat at the holographic games table, talking passengers through the events that had occurred and answering whatever queries she could, but unlike everyone else, she didn’t fool Rey with her hopeful smile and replies that sounded like a true politicians. She was grieving, batting away the tears from her eyes that she would never let fall. 

Rey felt the force around Leia quiver with each finger that she laid on that gaming table, remembering Luke, remembering Han, a time when the three of them were together on some crazy mission, but together never the less. Rey watched as the memories hit her like a shot to the stomach, remembering all she had lost. Leia shook her head, bringing herself back to the conversations around her. “Where are we going to go? We’ll have to find somewhere to get supplies, we’re going to be building this resistance from the ground up again, do you really think we can do it?” The questions flew at her, as she carefully addressed each one. A politician indeed.

She didn’t know how Leia could do it, she had lost everything, her son, her husband, and now her brother. Rey guessed that it was taking more of a toll than she would ever let on. She was a true leader in that regard. Rey had never been much of a leader and that was more apparent now than ever. She knew herself, she would be stuck on every word as she attempted to reassure them. How could she reassure everyone else when she herself had never felt more uncertain? Maybe Leia knew, maybe the force had a plan that Rey could not yet see. She tried not to think about it regardless, as long as someone had a vague plan, that was good enough for her.

The last pilot hobbled up the ramp and into the doors of the falcon when Rey felt her mind slip from her, connecting somewhere in between her, and the new supreme leader of the first order. The thought made her undeniably sad, though, like Leia, she would burry these feelings as she looked ahead at Kylo Ren. Rey frowned at first, he was in a position she had never seen him in, one of true weakness and vulnerability as she watched him, hunched over a pair of golden dice, attached by a petite gold chain. 

They both said nothing, his eyes avoiding hers for as long as he could before he finally was forced to face her, their eyes connected and it should have felt good, it could have felt good, if only one of them had given in to their most buried desires. Instead their eyes felt cold as they looked over each other. Rey could swear she could almost see remorse behind the cold of his eyes, the same remorse and grief she faced when looking at Leia. Remorse for what could have been and the loss they had both faced. But this remorse in his eyes was different, clouded behind a thick layer of anger, fear, hatred and a cold stare that made Rey shiver. 

She though about talking, asking him a million questions in the comfort of their personal force bond, just like they had on Ahch-to, it had been easier, almost like talking to a friend. She missed the comfort, the buzz of their connection as they had touched hand, the understanding, it was almost addictive. She went to open her mouth, but quickly thought better of it, he was lost, reverted back into the monster she had first been kidnapped by a few months prior. She replaced her curious look with a more serious one, glaring into his eyes, she could swear it almost made him shutter. Good. She closed the door of the falcon, taking in one last look at Kylo Ren before the bond disconnected and she felt her soul reconnect with her body. She shook off the connection like shaking sand from her clothes after a day of scavenging on Jakku, and joined the rest of the resistance around the table, trying not to think about the monster who had just lost everything.


	2. The first encounter

Chapter Two

It had been a year since the Battle of Crait and Rey hadn’t seen Kylo Ren since, only whispers in her head that she wished would go away. Despite being at the resistance base, back with her friends and chosen family, Rey had never felt more alone as the grief that had been building up over the last year finally exploded. Most days she wouldn’t leave her quarters, it was too much to face her friends, as much as they wanted to help, she could never explain her grief to them, not in a way they could understand, and she definitely couldn’t tell them about her connection with Kylo, this was war after all, and she was connected to the enemy. But it was hard to keep a secret as the voices would get loud some night and she found herself cupping her ears, hearing yelling, and sadness from the other side. She wondered if it was really him, or whether her mind was playing tricks on her, she guessed the latter, to keep herself from wondering further. But if it was that she was hearing him, could he hear her too. Definitely should stop wondering.

She knew the whispers scared the others too, especially Finn and Poe, who had been watching over her like a hawk. “I don’t need babysitting.” She said to them one day while she was working on an x-wing that the resistance had found.

During the past year she had been taught by one of the resistance mechanics how to fully restore x-wings after she had asked for a job. When she wasn’t in her room, she was outside working on one, anything to take her mind off of everything. It helped her to perform a meaningful but tedious task, there was less sitting, waiting, less thinking.

“We know you don’t, but we-” Poe started,

“We what?” She asked, sliding out from under the x-wing, looking up at the pair of guilty eyes each man held as they looked between each other for answers. “Why are you here?” She asked, tilting her head. The two of them knew she didn’t just mean today, they had been checking up on her daily for the last year, if it wasn’t in person, it was a note by her bunk or a holographic transmission. She appreciated the gesture but she knew it wasn’t purely out of kindness.

The check ups were never casual, they always had an underlying message almost screaming at Rey, “how are you dealing with Han and Luke’s death now that you’ve had time to process it? You haven’t been talking much, we’re afraid. We’ve heard the sobs from your room at night, and sending BB-8 into your room with dinner when you don’t want to come out to the dining hall is starting to worry everyone.” She tried her best to ignore the stares of the remainder of the resistance fighters, they didn’t know her.

But her friends knew her better, and so she naturally expected more, more of an understanding at the very least, but their stares burnt into her skin as they voiced their silent worries and it made Rey feel like a monster. “Well, we’re going on a supply run, Leia got us in contact with an ally willing to loan valuable weapons and parts.”

Rey frowned, “what do they want in return, no one just gives, or loans for free in this galaxy.”

“Well that’s why Leia wants us to take you with, she thinks we could have trouble and that we have a better chance of getting out of there alive with you on board. There will also be backup a planet away in case we need it.” Finn explained, his eyes glimmering as Rey showed an interest in the trip that she had never shown for others they had asked her on. She hated that glimmer, it made her feel broken as they grasped onto anything positive coming from her, but she was interested, definitely looking for a distraction as fixing ships had become a more mindless job, causing her thoughts to wander again.

“When do we head out? What planet?”

Now both of the men’s eyes really lit up as Poe gave Finn a small smirk. “Two days, in Hoth.”

Rey scrunched up her nose at the planet. She would have rather they say Mustafar over Hoth, the cold planet made her shiver at the though, but there was no way she was going to let it go now, it really was the perfect distraction and maybe it would get Finn and Poe to lay off of her for a while. “Fine, but if you bother me while I’m working, or am in my room unnecessarily once, in the next two days you can kiss this whole idea goodbye.”

“What do you classify as unnecessary?” Finn asked, half jokingly.

Rey just rolled her eyes and stood up, wiping her hands with the cloth she had left beside her. She smelt so much of petrol, she wondered how anyone could be within a foot of her. She would also need to remember to wash her clothes before she left as they had stains all down the front.

“Anything that isn’t urgent, life or death, you know.”

Finn nodded, “gotcha.” Him and Poe nodded.

“Now scram, I need to wash myself up before dinner.”

“Will we be seeing you in the hall?” Finn asked cautiously, wondering if such a question fell into the unnecessary category, if it did, Rey didn’t call him out on it and instead nodded, “I think so.” She offered a half smile.

“We’ll see you then.” Poe nodded, dragging Finn by the arm out of the room as Finn tried to shrug him off, mumbling under his breath something that Rey couldn’t quite hear. Maybe that was for the best.

She placed the cloth used to wipe her hands down on the bench, looking over the x-wing she had been working on, she found it pretty much broken beyond all repair, she couldn’t help but smile over her efforts as it could almost be used. One more pilot they could put in the air.

She put her tools away one by one, taking them back to her quarters, a small room, but a room to herself all the same. In there was a bag of her belongings, a bunk, with only a mattress on the bottom, and her lightsaber on a small table in the middle of the room. She had managed to fix it after it had been destroyed in the throne room by her and Kylo Ren, the wielding of the casing was second nature to her, but for the kyber crystal it took healing methods she had to learn from Jedi scripture she had taken from ahch-to. It took her months to put back together, but like the ships, working on the lightsbaber took her mind of everything for a while, despite the injuries she incurred while getting it wrong the first few times.

Aside from the main area, she also had a small washroom tucked away in the back corner, it was only big enough to fit the essentials but she would never complain, it was a nicer place than she had ever had, and refused when Leia first told her that she would be the one to take it. “I don’t need a place so fancy, I use to sleep on the sand of Jakku, anything is better than that.” Leia doesn’t take no for an answer though, Rey should have known, she accepted in the end, In hindsight, she would be a fool to deny herself the space for silence too. It was the only time when she would allow herself to be as miserable as she felt, for that reason it wasn’t a happy space a lot of the time, hence why she tried to keep herself busy outside of it.

Leia had said to her in the early days of setting up camp, that grieving was a necessary evil, and Rey had never thought of it that way before then. She hadn’t really had time to think, let alone grieve since she had left Jakku. In a way she was also grieving her parents for the first time, because now, she knew they would never come back.

Rey shut the door to her quarters and sighed, running her hands through her hair until they landed on the back of her neck, her fingers interlaced to hold up her head. It was small moments like this when her mind would start to wander, with her eyes closed all she could think about was Han’s body, falling off the bridge, the force shifting as Luke used up the last of his life force and the pain she felt realising Kylo Ren would never be Ben Solo again. She took a deep breath, trying to centre herself before a foreign yet familiar feeling seeped into her mind.

No.

For a moment she refused to open her eyes, until she heard them, footsteps, loud and commanding. She opened her eyes to face him, mere meters away. He had his back turned, but it wouldn’t be for long. Rey reached for the lightsaber and ignited it, pointing it to the back of his head. He turned around fully, until his dark brown eyes lit up with the blue glow of the saber.

“What do you plan to do with that so close to my face?” He asked, staying completely calm, refusing to flinch despite the saber being inches from his nose. She didn’t answer, she hadn’t really thought that far if she was being completely honest with herself, it was more out of instinct that she had ignited the saber in the first place.

“You don’t even know if it would hurt me, we were only able to connect physically once.” He mocked, recalling the night they had touched hands, of course he would use that night to taunt her, he really was evil. She had been so vulnerable to him, and she regretted it as he used it to prove a point, flinching as he mentioned the encounter.

“I’d be fine with testing that on you.” She finally replied, hissing through her teeth.

“Do it then.” He mocked again, she didn’t know if he was expecting it, but she called his bluff, swinging the lightsaber down to swipe at his left shoulder, the other side of his scar. He was two steps ahead of her though, she should have known as he ignited his own lightsaber and countered her swing, swiping his saber at her arm, she flinched where there should have been pain, but nothing. She angrily swung her lightsaber again, pushing them to a stalemate, their lightsabers crackling against each other, clearly they just couldn’t inflict injuries upon each other. “Get out of my head.” Rey spat. She felt him prying at her mind, he wanted to know where the resistance was. She blocked him out immediately, pushing back against his intrusive mind.

_You learn too fast._

It was worse, him being able to talk in her mind, he could clearly do it whenever he felt like it, maybe the voices she heard really were him. It made her feel crazy, she had spent so long on Jakku, defending herself, protecting herself, and then within months of having this connection, he was able to whisper in her head, she’d never felt so vulnerable, and angry, why did it have to be him?

 _I’ll never stop fighting you._ She answered, if he was going to fill her mind with whispers then she would do it back, he was right about one thing, she was a fast learner.

“Now get out of my head.” She yelled again, before realising it could alert someone in a near by room.

“I would if I could.” He yelled back, twisting her lightsaber away from his and stepping back from her. He deactivated his lightsaber and attached it to his belt again, Rey followed suit. She didn’t take her eyes off of him, examining how he had changed over the last year. The short answer was, not much, but his hair seemed slightly longer and his scar had healed over more, he also looked, more tired, if that was possible.

“Figure it out.” She shot back at him after a while, this seemed to agitate him as he stepped forward again, fire behind his eyes. “You think I want this anymore than you do? If that’s what you think you’re dead wrong, you’re useless to me.”

This information should have stung Rey but it did, more than she would ever admit, useless, all she had tried to be since joining the resistance was useful, but it felt like all she had done was cause more trouble. She imagined how much trouble she would get In for this force bond. It threatened the resistance in every way imaginable, especially if he could see her surroundings. “Can you see my surroundings?” She asked, echoing a similar question he had asked all those months ago. Maybe the connection had gotten weak again over the past year. She knew it would only get stronger again though, she needed to be prepared.

Rey watched Kylo debating giving her the answer before finally shaking his head. “Good.” She narrowed her eyes, she couldn’t let her guard down. “Why are we only being connected now after a year of nothing?” Rey asked, figuring getting as much information out of him as possible would be more useful then sitting and waiting for him to disappear. Kylo didn’t even need to answer before Rey came to the conclusion that he knew just as little as she did about this connection, but he still answered anyway, “I don’t know,” He replied simply, “What are the tools for?”

“None of your business.” She replied, making it abundantly clear that any conversations between the two of them would be virtually useless.

“What do we do if this inevitably happens again? We can’t keep arguing and drawing our lightsabers on each other if it happens as often as it did last year.” He pointed out. Rey wanted to fight back, to tell him she would never stop, but it was pointless, it was clear swinging their lightsabers wouldn’t do anything, the force wouldn’t let them hurt each other, what was the point?

“Ignore each other.” She suggested, though she knew this only sounded easy in theory, she couldn’t imagine trying to ignore him as she tried to go about her day, it would be impossible.

“I’m not turning my back to you.” He said.

“Then we’ll just have to stay in front of each other.” She said plainly.

“And what if we suddenly do see each others surroundings?” He asked.

“Sounds like a you problem.”

“No, that sounds like a _you_ problem. You know where I am, I have no idea where you are.”

“Touché.” She admitted defeat, she would just have to be extra careful when she felt the connection coming through.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Rey turned to the door, watching it slide open as Finns face appeared, she panicked looking towards where Kylo had been, but the room was exactly how she had entered it. Empty. She shut her eyes, breathing in the sweet relief before turning to Finn again.

“Finn, I said urgent only! And who comes in without the person in the room responding?” She asked, her voice raised. “Don’t. Come in without me saying you can again, please.” She said, adding the please only for a polite effect, in reality what he did could have ended badly and she could have yelled down the entire resistance base for his mistake.

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again, dinner is ready.” He offered a smile, which Rey begrudgingly returned.

Maybe it’s time to ask Leia for a lock or code on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague talks of mental health and trauma.  
> Talks of grief.


	3. Monster

Chapter Three: Monster

The next few days Rey found to be some of the hardest since Crait. During dinner, the night after her first interaction with Kylo she had decided nowhere was going to be safe from getting into the hands of their enemy, she had to be more careful, and this came with as many excuses as Rey could muster. For the most part Finn and Poe let her keep her excuses, instead offering understanding that she just needed space. She didn’t know if it was because of the deal they had made earlier, or their acceptance was drawn from the pure sadness and fear they saw in her eyes.

In the end Rey had decided not to think about it too hard. Instead she patiently sat in her room, waiting for the force to inevitably connect them again when it was least convenient, when it left her the most vulnerable to him. She could swear the force was almost working against her at this point.

She stayed in her room, often tinkering on small projects to keep her mind occupied with a distraction not so dire. Sometimes she would lay in bed and let her thoughts consume her. She had a habit of crying a lot recently, every emotion would bubble to the surface leaving her in a fit of tears, and shaking in her bunk as she thought of it all. It was at these times that she would feel a tug at her mind, almost asking her permission to connect her to her enemy, the monster that had caused half of the pain. She would squeeze her head, she didn’t know if helped but she would shake, trying to push the connection as far away as she could. She didn’t even know how she did it, but the effort of pushing it away would always take so much strength that she would pass out for often than not. It was crippling.

It kept them out all the same, until the day they were suppose to leave on the falcon. Rey has started to think of excuses for why she couldn’t go, why it would be too dangerous, but whenever she would suggest one she would get a frustrated look from the boys and a sceptical look from Leia, that was the last thing Rey needed, she let it go, figuring the supply closet could be dark, if the connection would ever slip through her grasp. 

She had began packing her bag two hours before they were set to depart when she felt the familiar tug, instinctively she brought her hands up to her head, dropping to her knees as she tried to push the connection away, but she was too weak, she had done it too much, and as she had feared, the connection slipped through. Rey stayed on the ground, wiping the tears that had developed and fallen from her eyes as they usually did when she used so much concentration in the force.

“I’ve felt you pushing back” He said first. Of course he would ignore her tears, or the way she shook on the ground as she tried to regain her composure. Rey blinked away the last of the tears and used every ounce of strength she had left to push herself off of the ground. “Good” she replied back to him. She wished she would also feel him pushing back, he said he didn’t want this connection either. Rey could swear he was lying.

“You’re using your strength for nothing, it’s only making you weak, you can’t stop this, only prolong it.”

“That’s good enough for me” she snapped back, turning back around the continue packing her bag before she thought better of it, but it was too late and she felt him looking over her shoulder. “Planning on a trip?”

“You’re awfully talkative for someone that claims to hate the resistance, me, and this connection.” She mumbled, turning back around to fully take him in, he was wearing his usual outfit, minus the helmet, she hated that helmet, or maybe she didn’t. The helmet blocked out any sense of humanity Rey saw in him, blocked the eyes that made her feel so conflict, and blocked out the scar that marked his skin, a constant reminder of her, and their places in this world, enemies connected in the force. Instead, the mask replaced the human with a robot of the first order, it made it easier for her to hate him, for her to rid of the small hope that sat in the pit of her stomach, that she wouldn’t admit to herself was there. 

“It was worth a try,” He admitted, and Rey could swear she almost heard a small chuckle escape his lip. She ignored it and instead focused on him having heard her comment and not denying any of it. He did hate her, and their connection. She didn’t know why it bothered her, she hated him, and she was the one forcing out their connections, but something tugged at her. She ignored that too.

“Have you found anything on how to get rid of this connection?” She asked, looking away at him to continue tinkering at a small droid she had found buried a few weeks back. “Only a name for it, and a definition, it’s... rare.” He hesitated on the last word and Rey immediately knew why, he didn’t want it to feel special, to invite the connection to feel like anything more than an inconvenience. 

She crossed her arms, waiting for him to continue. He did, begrudgingly, “It’s called a dyad. The texts said it is a unique Force-bond connecting two Force-sensitives physically and mentally through the Force. We’re each other’s match in the force.”

“Nothing about how to-“

“No!” He snapped, “There’s nothing! Why would I lie the first hundred times you’ve asked?” He really did have a short temper.

Rey gritted her teeth and clutched the impact wrench in her hand tight. Before she had time to re-think it she launched the wrench towards Kylo, and to her surprise it connected with his shoulder. Their eyes snapped up to meet each other as the realisation hit both of them. Rey reached for her belt at the same time as Kylo, igniting her lightsaber to meet his above their heads. 

Kylo quickly forced her lightsaber away from his, swinging at her stomach which she narrowly escaped, ducking below his swing. She thrusted her own lightsaber towards his leg but he jumped out of the way. Rey stood up straight again, as they pointed their lightsabers towards each other on opposite sides of the room. 

“It’s getting more powerful. Rey, join me, as the connection grows, we grow more powerful! Together we would be unstoppable. Don’t be an idiot! Don’t waste this!”

“I didn’t join you in the throne room, I’m not joining you now, you’ve caused me nothing but pain. Why would I join you?” She said, feeling tears prickle her eyes, she blinked them back, narrowing her eyes as she continued pointing her saber towards his head.

“Admit it, you felt something in that throne room, I know you did. The power in the force, it was overwhelming, we were unstoppable, if we were on the same side there would be nothing standing in our way!”

“You’re a power hungry monster! We can never be on the same side.” She said the last part sadly, the tears in her eyes still threatening to roll down her cheek, eventually she gave in, and the tears rolled down, she kept her face alert however, making sure nothing would show her weakness besides the tears. “I gave you a chance, to turn, to _be_ on the same side, and you turned it down.” She said, her voice wavering.

His face twitched and his teeth clenched as he looked for the words to say next, “how can you not see the weakness your resistance friends fill you with?” 

“Having friends isn’t weakness, attachments are not weaknesses,” she sighed, lowering her lightsaber, “you said it yourself, if we were on the same side we would be unstoppable, because of our connection.” 

“We’d be unstoppable because of the connection yes, but that doesn’t mean we would need to feel attachment.” He said, lowering his weapon to mirror her truce as he put it back on his belt. 

“You really believe that?” She said almost angry again. How could he forget everything that happened on ahch-to, in the elevator, the throne room. Had Rey misjudged their connection to begin with, was he really so detached that he felt nothing, was it all an elaborate tactic. The tears continued regardless. “Yes I do.” 

“Then you’re more of a monster than I thought.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More general mental health stuff, Rey's just not having a great time.


	4. The Knights of Ren

Chapter 4: The Knights of Ren

Every time he heard ‘monster’ it was like a kick in the stomach, was he such a monster for wanting her by his side? He was doing this to create a new order for the galaxy, he was doing this for the sake of everyone, they just couldn’t see it yet. She couldn’t see it yet. 

Regardless she was crying, and he didn’t know why as he tried to retrace his steps.

_“We could never be on the same side.”_ She had said as the tears began to fall. It had been a constant push and pull for them to get each other to give into their causes, but each was too stubborn to waver. He would never go back to those people, the ones who had abandoned him, made him feel unwanted and alone, the ones who shipped him off when they didn’t know what to do with him. Even the person who was suppose to help him, to _fix_ him, gave up on him.

Rey had heard both sides of the story to what had happened that night at Luke’s academy, and still she didn’t waver, but of course she would never feel sympathy for the monster, he should have known better. 

“Do you regret any of it?” She asked one of the next times the connection forced its way through her barriers. She wasn’t in her usual room, he could tell from the lighting, no doubt she had found herself a corner wherever she was, to make sure he would never figure out where she was travelling to and what she was travelling on. Most of the time he didn’t bother to look for indications of where she was, it was clear she would be careful. They had also stopped drawing their lightsabers on each other at every given chance, like an unspoken truce. 

Now, the sat face to face, he sat on the floor to mirror her, it felt too odd to be so much higher above her while they were talking. He gathered his attention back to what she had asked. 

He didn’t know what answer she was expecting, but Kylo knew which one he would have to give, without going into the specifics of why, “no.” He said bluntly, avoiding eye contact so he wouldn’t have to see the fury that usually raged in her eyes at this kind of confession. “I know you don’t understand why, but-“ 

“But nothing, they loved you, and you killed them, turned your back on them and went to Snoke? I will never understand why.” She said angrily, though she was obviously keeping her voice down.

She was stubborn. It infuriated Kylo that she wouldn’t see his point of view, or even let him explain, “you don’t understand! You never had the pressure of a legacy on your back, and name that never truly belonged to you, parents who wanted you to be the opposite of who you were and sent you away because of the person you became. When someone comes along after you feel like everyone has turned against you, when your uncle tries to kill you and they tell you that they believe in your power, that they understand and want to help you it-“ He trailed off, he had already said too much. He looked back up at her, causing her to immediately look down, picking at the hem of her pants, he had stumped her. 

“Still.” She said quietly, but he knew, for the first time since the connections had started again, that he was getting through to her, she had listened, and maybe even sympathised. He didn’t need her sympathy however, he knew any talking and any form of connection would only make it harder when they inevitably came face to face in person again. He pressed his lips together, almost as a reminder from his inner thoughts to keep his mouth shut next time. 

“Rey?” He heard a faint voice, Reys eyes snapped up to his and her cheeks flushed, checking to see if he had heard anything, he nodded and the voice came closer, the traitor, he recognised the voice from the forest. But before he had any time to react she stood up and the connection closed with a pull at his mind. He held his head for a moment, he always got head spins after these. He looked up, back in his chambers without her, it felt bigger. He found his peripheral vision grow smaller whenever the force connected them, and it always made it feel that much more strange when he was out of it. 

He took a deep breath and stood up from the ground, he had forgotten the strategic meeting that had been set to take place minutes ago. Quickly he gathered his thoughts and picked up his helmet, putting it on as he adjusted his persona to step out into the corridors. When he was sure he was ready he pressed his hand onto the identification pad and his doors slid open. 

It only took him a five minute walk to get to the meeting room, where Hux took great pleasure in pointing out his arrival when he walked in the door. “Ah! Supreme Leader! Late again.” He said with a smirk that made Kylos nose scrunch up under his helmet. “I was just running the Knights of Ren over the plans the counsel discussed earlier this week.”

“And you didn’t feel it necessary to wait for your supreme leader?” He watched as Hux reached for his neck, his breath stuttered as his windpipes constricted. Kylo smiled to himself and the upper hand he held over his former equal under Snoke. “I-It won’t happen again.” 

“I’m sure it won’t.” He released him from his grip and looked towards the knights, who were turned towards him as he walked over to the head of the table where Hux now stood aside. “Has there been any progress in the search for the new resistance base?” He asked quickly, looking over the table.

“No, but Kyl- Supreme Leader, we just don’t understand why you can’t get storm troopers to fulfil this tedious task, sweeping over planets, asking locals what they know, anyone could do it.” One of the knights called Cardo asked, pushing back in his chair. 

“You say that it is a tedious job, one that anyone could do, yet you came back with no information, I would watch your words Cardo, especially if anyone could do your job.” Kylo leaned forward as he spoke, placing both hands down on the table. Cardo stopped swinging on his chair and instead sat properly in the chair looking forward to Kylo. “Never the less, it has been months with no progress, I will be sending in storm troopers to take over your task, covering more ground quicker. I have a different job for us, which I’m sure Hux started explaining.”

“Yes, he did but I don’t understand, we’re going hunting based purely on your dreams? Visions? Do you have any proof of these visions?” The knight sitting closest to Kylo asked, his hands folded on the table in front of him.

“Your lack of faith in your leader is disturbing Kuruk.” He leaned in closer. “I have had visions, like my grandfather and uncle had visions, they will come true. A month from now, there will be a confrontation with a powerful jedi and we must be ready.”

“The girl?” Ap’lek asked now. He was one of the more quiet knights, and arguably the one Kylo felt himself closest with, at least the only one he though he could trust completely. 

“I’m not sure.” Kylo replied, his mouth going dry at the thought of a confrontation he had been battling to avoid, but it was inevitable. 

“It has to be! There are no others left, Luke was destroyed a year ago.” Cardo said, throwing his hands up. 

“Her or not, we must be ready!” He snapped, “You must all be ready, continue your regular duties but I want all of you focusing on training, I will be too.” The helmets across the table nodded. “Hux, I trust that you will see to the resistance being found in an effective manner, since you speak so highly of your troopers. Don’t make me regret making you a primary on this mission. I want no storm trooper mishaps, not like we had last year.” 

“I promise FN-2187 was an outlier in our regime sir, there will be no further incidents mirroring it.”

“I’m counting on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Childhood trauma triggered Kylo to be angry.


	5. Training

Training was one of the few instances where Kylo truly felt free, there was no life and death, no resistance, and all of the time in the world to build his abilities. He knew the other knights felt the same, though they all thrived off of their missions filled with violence in a way Kylo never could. They had no problem sacrificing whoever they needed to for their cause, making them powerful allies. Kylo should have been more like them, but the weaknesses in the back of his mind stopped him from feeling nothing but power as he interrogated and furthered his cause to bring order to the galaxy. He pitied his victims lack of understanding as to why he did what he did, he wished they could see the bigger picture like he did so there wouldn’t have to be so many unnecessary deaths, but it could never be so simple.

“Come on supreme leader!” Cardo teased, picking up his training weapons, arm cannons, which fired small pellets of red paint to practice aim on a moving target. Kylo rolled his eyes, igniting the training lightsaber to point it at Cardo. 

As soon as the lightsaber was pointed at him Cardo raised his arms and pointed them at Kylo, “threetwoone GO!” He yelled, instantly shooting ten pellets at Kylo’s head, he quickly swung his lightsaber to block half of them, each sizzling against the blade, and ducked under the other pellets. When Kylo lifted up his head to see where Cardo was, he found his hair in the way, “wait!” Kylo yelled but Cardo ignored him as he felt another pellet fly past him.

“Fine, if that’s how you wanna play it.” Kylo grumbled, taking a band from his pocket. He placed his lightsaber on the floor and closed his eyes, focusing his attention on the force he dodged the pellets as he picked up strands of hair that hung in front of his face, twisting them together to make two braids on the top of his head, they could have been two of the worst braids he had ever done but he secured them with two bands all the same.

He opened his eyes again to find himself mere meters away from Cardo. “Pffft show off.” Cardo rolled his eyes, Kylo ignored him as Cardo moved around to get a better shot at him. Kylo dodged them all, reaching his hand out, he felt the force vibrate through his finger tips as the training lightsaber flew into his hand. Kylo stepped forward twisting the lightsaber to knock one of the cannons off his arms. 

“Uh oh.” Cardo exclaimed, moving back as Kylo took a swing at his stomach. Cardo quickly pulled his other arm cannon towards Kylo, but as he shot, the pellet stayed suspended in mid air, inches from his stomach, Kylo used his left hand to keep the pellet there as he moved his right leg, swinging it at the back of Cardo’s legs, making them collapse under his weight. Once he was down, Kylo pointed the lightsaber at his throat and let the pellet he was holding, go, hitting the back wall and leaving a large red splatter.

“Using the force is cheating and you know it. We can’t do that.” Cardo gestured to the rest of the knights who stood watching. “Well you can, you’re just rusty, that really isn’t my fault.” Kylo pointed out.

“It’s a cheap shot either way.” Cardo said, slightly salty. His dusty blond hair now damp with sweat.

“Whatever.” Kylo shrugged, disengaging the lightsaber, going to sit with the rest of the knights, “Vicrul and Trudgen, you two are next before I need to leave.” Kylo announced. 

The knights called Trudgen and Vicrul pushed off of the wall and went to the middle of the room, picking up their training weapons on the way. Vicrul picked up his famous slim, slightly curved weapon, flipping it between his hands. Trudgen went up to the weapons rack and picked up what Cardo liked to call his ‘overgrown meat cleaver’. The blade was almost as big as his head, though this just meant less people could steal and use his weapon due to the weight of it. Or that’s how he justified it to Kylo. Vicrul learnt from Kylos mistake, pulling his stark black hair into a small bun on the back of his head Trudgen just blew his hair out of his face and looked at Vicrul with intent.

“Wanna place bets?” Trudgen asked. Vicrul rolled his eyes, narrowing his eyes at Trudgen, “how stupid do you think I am Trudgen? I’m never placing another bet against you for as long as I live.”

“Aw don’t be so harsh, Vic.” He teased, but Vicrul didn’t play along, huffing as they stood across the room from each other.

“They might not place bets but I will, twenty credits says Vicrul wins.” Ap’lek said, moving to stand next to Kylo, against the back wall.

“That’s a losing bet, Trudgen always catches him off guard. Deal.” Kylo said, uncrossing his arms to give Ap’lek a sealing handshake. “I’ve missed this, nothing seems so dire, like when we were at-“

“Don’t.” Kylo said, swallowing the lump that had developed in his throat. Ap’lek sighed, the smile across his face quickly disappearing. Kylo noticed, “I miss it too.” He finally said, avoiding eye contact, but he knew Ap’lek, there was most likely a smile on his face and a brightness in his eyes that seemed all but lost moments ago. “Do you think it will ever be so peaceful again?” He asked. This made Kylo tense.

He never thought about the future, or more so avoided thinking about it, everything was so uncertain and his mind was constantly conflicted. It was better not to think at all, to go along with what he knew to be right, and not follow the light that started with the dyad, with Rey, it would lead to nothing. The resistance was all but dead, he wasn’t sure why Rey insisted on fighting a losing battle like she was, he guessed for the same reason he refused to give up. He was doing what he thought was right. So was she.

“I don’t know.” He finally answered, “That’s what we’re working towards, when the first order has full control everything will be right, as it should be. With the jedi, sith and resistance destroyed, peace will come with compliance from the galaxy.” Kylo said, looking towards Ap’lek now, who’s eyes fixated on Vicrul and Trudgen as they dodged each others blows.

“You don’t think there will be a new resistance?” He asked cautiously.

“Perhaps, but I have faith that if we can snuff out this fire, we can snuff out all future flames. Do you not agree?” Kylo asked.

“You think we,” He paused, “ _you_ , can fully get rid of the resistance, _all_ of them?” He asked, ignoring Kylo’s question. He looked at Ap’lek, the question within his question crystal clear, _‘could you kill your own mother, and Rey?’_

“We have to,” Kylo replied seriously, frowning as he looked over Ap’lek’s face. “Do you lack faith in my leadership brother? Do you think when the time comes I won’t be able to do what is right for the galaxy?” He was almost angry now. Ap’lek was the Knight he respected most, the one he confided in when he needed to. Did he really have no faith in him. “No Kylo, I trust you.” He said, looking him dead in the eyes, almost as if to challenge Kylo.

“Trust is weak.” He spat quietly.

“Trust is the most important thing a person can give.” He snapped back quickly.

Kylo gritted his teeth but decided to leave it, some of the other knights were already looking over at them, knowing better than to get in the middle of their disagreements. Cardo liked to say that their arguments were that of a married couple, but Kylo never indulged in his humour, only telling him he should keep his nose out of it. They both looked back at the fight when a bigger argument erupted. “You punched me in the face?!” Vicrul yelled, walking towards Trudgen, spitting what Kylo would only assume was blood onto the floor.

“It’s not against the rules!” Trudgen yelled back, pointing his weapon towards Vicrul’s face before he took his own weapon and swung it hard against his, sending Trudgens weapon flying across the room.

Weapon-less, Trudgen moved back as Vicrul got close, “Hey!” Kylo yelled, grabbing no ones attention as he pushed off of the wall and walked towards the fight. Vicrul raised his weapon above his head and Kylo sprinted now, holding out his hand for his lightsaber to gravitate towards him. He ignited it quickly, “HEY!” He yelled again as he stepped in the middle of the fight, using his lightsaber to split the weapon in two as Vicrul brought it down to swing at Trudgen.

Kylo looked between them, Vicruls lip split on the right side, and Trudgen looking like a scared creature. “What is the matter with you two?” He asked, stepping back to look at them both. “You’re acting like children, Trudgen it’s not against the rules but I won’t be around to help you when you pull anything like that again, so unless you want to get concussed in training, or have your head split in two when he has his real weapon, I suggest you start acting like you’re on the same side. And stop being so foolish Vicrul, he’s not the enemy, and this is just training. Pull it together and don’t be so weak, its just a split lip.” He said, watching as Vicrul looked over Kylo’s scar, he nodded, screwing up his face as he went to stand next to Cardo, who seemed nothing but entertained at the fight that had broke out.

Kylo turned back around to face the rest of the Knights, Ushar the youngest of the Kights pressed his lips together to supress his laughter. In the battlefield he was ruthless, making his victims grovel for mercy, but within the knights he we possibly the least problematic, always asking Vicrul to help him in training to become more ruthless. He loved to mess around with Trudgen and Cardo too who were pretty much joined at the hip.

Though it was true that Ushar had the most respect for Kuruk, the oldest. Kylo often relied on him with for solo jobs as his loyalty to their cause was unwavering and his attention was never swayed as long as he felt Kylo was sending him on a mission worthy of his time. Kuruk understood and respected Kylo in his belief of attachments making one weak, but he would often drop his dark persona around Ushar, helping him improve on his aim and piloting which he was undeniably best at out of all of them. He even helped Kylo with his piloting after they had joined the First Order, brushing up on the rusty skills Kylo had developed as a child with Han Solo.

Finally Kylo broke from the stares of the Knights and turned his attention to Ap’lek who looked impressed to say the least, he guessed it was because he had won the bet in the end, with Vicrul eventually overpowering Trudgen. He rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket, pulling out part of the credits he was planning on using to get an upgrade for his tie fighter, that would just have to wait. Kylo put the credits in his hand, heading towards the door to leave, “don’t kill each other.” He said on his way out before anyone could argue with his departure. He needed space to think.

But two steps down the corridor and he realised he wouldn’t be getting the space he wanted, his mind reached for another across the galaxy and he looked around, panicked as the corridors were crammed with people heading back to their quarters for the night, rush hour.

“Of course.” He mumbled, quickly sliding around the corner to find the supply closet he knew was there, quickly shutting and locking the door behind him, before he felt a presents behind him.

“Where are we?” She asked immediately.

It took him off guard, usually they could see each others lighting, hear each others surroundings, but seeing each others surrounding was something that had faded, had it come back? “You can see where I am?” He asked, turning to face her. He had heavily underestimated how small the closet was as they were barely a few feet away from each other. She nodded, but she didn’t have to, Kylo could see hers too, she was also in what looked like a storage closet, only, he noticed this one. She was on the falcon.

“Why are we in a storage cupboard?” She asked, looking around, before finally shifting her eyes up to his hair, “I like the braids.” She smiled slightly as Kylo felt his face go red. He reached up and started undoing the braids, putting the bands back in his pocket.

“I could ask you the same thing.” He said, ignoring the comment about his braids. “I was coming back from training, I wouldn’t have made it back to my room in time, what if everyone had seen you like Luke saw us, this is getting dangerous.” He raised his voice, before lowering it again, “We need to be careful.”

Rey sighed, “I know, Finn is getting suspicious, I’ve been telling him that I’m using this room because it helps me focus on meditation better, in reality it’s just the most sound proof.”

“And least recognisable?” He asked. He wondered if she would have known how much he had been on that trash heap of a ship, how many times he had played hide and sneak, or just snuck away from Han and Leia, in that exact room. Obviously she hadn’t given it much thought.

“You recognise this room don’t you?” Her cheeks suddenly became as flushed as his were moments ago, and Kylo could swear he could hear her heart quicken. After he didn’t reply for a while, still figuring out how he COULD answer, she began to shake. It took him off guard. “You do.” She looked into his eyes, almost as a plea for him to tell her he had no idea, he wouldn’t give her such relief as he replied, “I do, but calm down,” He said, “I don’t know where in the galaxy you are.”

“Y-you could send people out to find us.”

“I could,” He started, “But I won’t. As long as no one in the first order knows where you are, I’ll pretend I don’t know either.”

She looked up at him, “is that the truth?”

He was going against everything that he should be doing, and she won’t even believe him? He felt frustrated, quickly grabbing her hand before he realised what he was doing, the spark of electricity that they had felt a year ago pulsed through both of their hands, he sucked in a breath, startled as he forgot the strength of their bond. If she had had a similar reaction he didn’t see it as he felt her try to pull her hand away. Instead he just raised up their hands to rest on his temples. “Reach into my mind, you’ll see the truth.”

She stopped resisting and he felt her search his mind, she found what she needed, the conflict of him knowing he should send out all of Hux’s men to find her, track her back to the resistance. But instead he told her he knew where she was, letting go of his upper hand, and told her he wouldn’t send out anyone, and he meant it. “Why?” She eventually pulled her hand away, rubbing where Kylo had obviously grabbed her hand a little too tight and hurt her. He felt a pinch of regret but it was worth it for her to see he was wasn’t a liar.

“Because I don’t want it to be an unfair fight.”

“Everything is unfair in war.”

“So you’d prefer that I send out a fleet to find you?” He growled, “I can arrange it.”

“No,” She hesitated, going to sit on the floor and lean against the wall, “thank you.”

“It’s fine.” He said, following her down to the floor, leaning against the opposite wall so they were facing each other. Their legs stretched out, parallel to the others. “Why is your hair wet, and why was it in braids?” She quickly changed subjects.

“Training.” He huffed.

“You, supreme leader, need training?”

He scoffed, “Everyone can do with more training.” He shrugged. They continued talking back and forth about their days, Kylo explaining the fight that had gone on earlier without going into too much detail, she seemed to listen intently, not that anything he was saying was of great importance, but he appreciated her listening all the same. Rey told him about her sleeping habits while she had been flying and how she could never seem to sleep well in space. She did look tired, “It doesn’t help that that hunk of trash shakes so much,” Kylo hesitated, remembering what it was like when he had been on the falcon, it had been easier, before the darkness had consumed his life and split his soul in two. “When-,” he started, hesitating again, “when I would travel on there, I put two pillows on either side of me, it made me wobble around less, and felt more secure. If its anything like it was back then, there should be spare pillows in a hidden compartment under my- the guest bed.”

Rey smiled ever so slightly, looking down at the floor again, it made Kylo more nervous than he cared to admit, knowing she was smiling because of what he had said. “Thank you.” She looked up, a sparkle in her eyes that he had only seen once before in the throne room when she had looked up at him after he killed Snoke, a sparkle of trust, of hope for him. He didn’t understand it but it scared him regardless.

He nodded in reply, avoiding eye contact. “What’s your favourite planet?” She asked innocently, changing subjects after seeing how uncomfortable he was. “Naboo.” He answered, she asked why and he continued telling the story of how his grandmother use to be the queen there, how his grandparents had been married in secret there, and explained the scenery and how beautiful it all was. The conversation was just how they had been on ahch-to, and he couldn’t help but want that kind of peace forever, knowing he couldn’t.

Could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fight breaks out


	6. A Porg and two lightsabers

Rey walked back to her room after the connection had eventually snapped shut, it felt odd walking in knowing it use to be young Ben Solo’s, he grew up in this room, and now here she was, and he was on the other side of the galaxy. She bit nervously on the inside of her cheek, crouching down to reach under the bed, she ran her hand along the ground until her fingers brushed across a handle, she lifted and pulled it towards her, it was just a simple bit of dark wood covering the compartment. She reached her hand in without looking, pulling up the first soft thing her hand laid on.

But when she pulled it out, it wasn’t what she was expecting, it was small, a small Porg stuffed plush, stitched together precariously with old black thread, it looked home made, had Leia made it for Ben? Had Ben made it himself? She had so many questions, and no one to answer them but the plush made her smile. She ran her fingers along the places where the fabrics were stitched together and sighed. After a few minutes of analysing it, she placed it on the bed, reaching her hand under the bed again to pull out the two grey pillows Kylo, or Ben had told her about.

She had used to call him Ben exclusively, when she radiated nothing but hope for the boy she had heard so many stories about, stories from before he became Kylo Ren, or the Supreme leader of the First Order. She had gone back to Kylo Ren after Crait, not on purpose but it no longer felt right for her to use the name Ben. However after their conversation earlier, and the discovery of the small Porg plush, she couldn’t help but sit and think, was she a fool for still having faith? Was Ben still alive, buried beneath the hurt, anger and power?

The Porg screamed yes, but she felt the weight of the resistance saying no. She shook her head and slid the bit of wood back over the compartment, putting the pillows on the bed, the scent of Leia, Han and maybe once Ben, filling her nose as the pillows swung past. All of the sheets and pillows on the falcon smelled of Leia’s cleaning products, but they weren’t the regular violent clean smell, rather one of flowers and a sweet smell Rey couldn’t put her finger on.

She sighed again for what could have been before her thoughts her interrupted by the jolt of the falcon. Rey launched forward, losing her footing and smacking her head into the corner of the bed. She quickly held onto the post of the bed and the falcon continued to jolt. With her other hand she brought it up to her head and felt around where she had bumped her head.

Blood.

Blood sat at the tips of her fingers and she could have sworn her stomach would have jolted at the sight if it wasn’t already being thrown around because of the ship. “Poe!” She yelled out as loud as she could.

“Sorry Rey! We’ve just come into an asteroid field.”

“Thanks for the warning you jerk!” She yelled back again, pulling herself onto her feet, gripping every bit of furniture she could as she stumbled her way to the cockpit where Finn and Poe sat in the captain and co-captain seats. Finn was the first to look up at her, his eyes widening a little when his gaze flickered up to her forehead, “Rey, your head.”

She tilted her head and scoffed, “Don’t worry about it. Where are we?”

“About five minutes off of Hoth, Poe thought we were all clear for landing, but clearly someone’s vision is impaired.” He looked towards Poe now.

“Two seconds and we’ll be out of this field, its just a few stray bits of space debris.” He replied quickly, ignoring Finn’s sarcastic comment.

Rey sat down at the booth bench behind the games table, bracing herself on the table and Poe made his way around the debris, heading down to the white planet, Rey sat, bracing herself for the cold she was about to face, she picked up the jacket that Leia had given her for the trip which she had thrown precariously over the seat. Rey wrapped herself in the jacket, trying not to get the blood still on her hand, onto the sleeve of the jacket. The fur on the inside was soft and instantly Rey felt warmer as they entered the cold atmosphere.

“Rey can you chuck me Poe and I’s jackets?” Finn asked looking back at her. Rey nodded, picking up Finn’s black jacket and Poe’s dark green jacket, they were heavy as she stumbled her way across the ship again, she ended up practically throwing them at Finn as she tripped again, catching herself on the back of his chair. “You’ll get use to space travel, and Poe’s piloting, force knows I have.”

“I don’t know if I want to get use to it.” Rey mumbled under her breath, going back to her seat as Poe demanded they fasten their seatbelts for landing. The landing was smooth for the most part as Poe picked a clear spot near the old resistance base. Rey was relived once they had touched down, trying to ease her nausea as she went to the first aid cabinet for a plaster to put over the cut on her head, as well as some alcohol to clean up the wound.

“Sorry about the rough trip.” Poe apologised, leaning against the wall as he zipped up his coat.

Rey didn’t respond as she focused her attention on the small mirror to line up the plaster properly with the cut. Once it was on, she washed her hands, “warning is key.” She finally replied, flicking him on the forehead playfully. He squinted, rubbing where she had flicked before the three of them walked to the door of the Falcon. The door opened and instantly Rey was hit with a blast of cold air. “Lets just get out their quickly so the Falcon stays warm.” She grumbled, as the two of them followed her down the ramp and towards the old resistance base.

It was all but destroyed at this point, only a few rooms still standing properly, “Wow.” Rey said, no matter how unpleasant she found the cold, she always enjoyed looking at the scenery each planet had to offer, even if here it was just a broken down base. “Leia said that the supplies should be hidden under the floor, arooound, here.” Poe stopped next to a stack of boxes, starting to move them one by one with Finn until a trapdoor was revealed. Even without the boxes, Rey could barely see evidence that the trap door existed, as just a slim line around the door gave away its position.

Rey leaned down and felt around for the handle that was practically invisible until her nail caught under a bit of the metal. She dug her fingers under the small gap and eventually pulled up the trap door, a small ladder leading down below the floor made Rey hesitate, looking up at the other two, “You’re keeping watch, Finn you need to come with me in case it’s a two man job.” Poe announced, taking charge.

Finn nodded, “You going to be fine out here on your own?”

“Yes Finn, I can handle myself.” She shook her head, but appreciated the concern all the same. Poe started going down the ladder, “Stay alert.” He said, pointing a finger at Rey before he climbed down further.

“Yes sir.” She saluted sarcastically as she began looking around the base, everything was either covered in snow, or dust, or both, she could see where the control centre was, and the large table with a holographic plate in the middle that the resistance would have huddled around to make plans during Darth Vader’s reign, the table was split in two now and buried in snow.

Eventually Finn followed Poe down the ladder, “Ow!” She heard Poe call out.

“Are you okay?” She called down.

“Yes, Finn just,” he paused, “wasn’t paying attention and ran into me.”

“Maybe if you turned on the flashlight before I got down here-“ He started as their bickering went back and forth, Rey blocked it out, she had gotten good at it since they had started being together more.

Suddenly it was quiet, and Rey looked around, maybe she didn’t like being on look out alone, she looked back towards the falcon, before she heard a noise she definitely wasn’t expecting from behind her.

A lightsaber. Ben?

She tensed up, a green glow reflecting on her shoulder as she attempted to get something of a better look. A green lightsaber. “Luke?” She asked instinctively.

“No.” An unfamiliar voice replied, a woman’s voice. “Turn around slowly, hand away from the lightsaber.” She said bluntly, but quietly, most likely so that Poe and Finn wouldn’t be able to hear her. Slowly Rey turned around, until she was face to face with the women, she wasn’t just carrying one green lightsaber, she also had a blue saber in the other hand, and they were both pointed at Rey. She was ever so slightly shorter than Rey, but she couldn’t guess it was by much. Her hair was a deep red, long, and secured in high ponytail on top of her head. Her eyes a familiar blue.

“Who are you?” Rey asked.

“Are you Rey?” She asked, ignoring Rey’s questions.

“Who’s asking?” She asked again, this time through her teeth.

“You’re stubborn.” She replied.

“It’s impossible, Jedi’s are suppose to be extinct, so who are you? And where did you get those?” She gestured to the lightsabers.

“One of them is my brothers, the other is my fathers.” She finally answered.

“Your fathers? You- you’re- Luke?”

“Is my father.” She said, lowering the lightsabers to her side. “I’m Jaina, Jaina Skywalker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood warning


	7. The beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The next few chapters are all going to be flashbacks, but they are fairly important to the story so please don't skip over them, enjoy :)]

[53 years before present day]

Obi-Wan ran his thumb over his lips, looking over at Owen and Beru Lars as they held Luke, looking off at the two suns, he would be safe with them for now, and that was good enough. Owen looked back at him, nodding as Beru snuggled Luke closer to her chest, despite the risk they knew they were taking, she looked happy, and together the three of them looked like a family, the family Luke would need. 

Obi-Wan sighed, stepping back into his ship. He closed the door and sat in the pilot seat, resting his head in his palms. 

_ ‘I hate you!’ _

Anakin had yelled up at him, engulfed in flames. He wished he could forget the image entirely, or turn back time, maybe there was something he could have done better.

_ You did everything you could. _

He heard whispers of what he already knew to be true. This is how it was meant to be, the only way it could be. Still he let the tears form in his eyes and then fall down his cheeks into his palms. “I wish there could have been another way.” He whispered to no one.

He watched the light fade from Padme’s eyes in his mind.

He would have been a fool to not realise what had happened between Padme and Anakin, but for his brother, he swore to himself that he would never tell another soul, let alone the Jedi council. 

Obi-Wan leaned his head back and wiped the tears away with his robes, he reached into his pockets for something to blow his nose on when his hands instead came across what felt like a piece of paper? Paper was rarely used, and it felt odd, even wrong in his hand. Regardless he pulled it from his pocket and unfolded the edges until it was flat. 

_ Dear Obi-Wan, _

_ I hope this reaches you well. You may not remember me but my name is Korkie Kryze, nephew to the late Satine Kryze. I figured that delivering this letter on paper would be less trackable than over holograph as I understand you and any other remaining Jedi’s have had to go into hiding. _

_ Less than a few hours after the order called ‘Order 66’ was given, my planet was invaded by sympathisers of the emperor, they killed my whole family, including my mother. In her last dying moments she told me something that I think I might have known for years, but never wanted to be so bold to assume. _

_ I am force sensitive, Satine is my biological mother, and you, Obi-Wan are my biological father. I wish I could have told you all of this in person but I fear wherever I go I am being watched, and I didn’t want to risk giving away your position. However, if you find this, I would like to know that you are at least safe and I know it’s a big ask but if you would allow me to, I would love to be taught the ways of the force under your guidance, you’re the only family I have left. _

_ But it’s not just me, there are others, force sensitive younglings who escaped Order 66, taken into protection by a man named Jacen Krawford, but he fears he will be discovered and be unable to protect the few that he managed to save. Please, if you have somewhere safe from the wrath of the Emperor and Lord Vader, send a message to him using the code I have written on the other side of this note. Tell him your location and immediately destroy the device you use, to avoid being tracked, we will be on a ship with orange and purple stripes along the sides.  _

_ I hope to hear from you soon, until then, I will be protecting the younglings to the best of my abilities. _

_ May the force be with you. _

_ -Korkie _

It was so much to take in at once, Obi-Wan’s mouth felt instantly dry, and the lump in his throat made him feel like he was unable to breath. Suddenly his best friend, the only person he felt like he could trust was gone, replaced with a power hungry monster controlled by the Emperor. Every Jedi he knew, all of his friends, dead under Order 66, and the rest in hiding, and now he had a son? 

It was too much. Obi-Wan’s teeth began to chatter as he broke into another bout of tears, squeezing his hands into fists as he began hitting them on his forehead. “Why?!” He yelled. “I’m only one person, I’m only human, I’m at breaking point you- I can’t do this!” He cried again, standing up only to collapse onto the floor, leaning against the wall of the ship. “What do I do?” He asked.

“You do what you can.” A voice replied. Obi-Wan looked up, terrified, as a blue hued Qui-Gon stood before him.

“Master, so you did figure it out then?” He sniffled, wiping his eyes again with his robes. Qui-Gon just nodded, “And you will too. But not soon, there is still so much to be done.” His calm persona frustrated Obi-Wan, just as it had in life, but he couldn’t help but admire it. How could he stay so positive? Did he not know what had happened not even a week ago?

“But Master, what am I supposed to do? Anak- Vader, and the Emperor, they’re a force I can’t face, everyone is gone and I have a- a son, we aren’t supposed to have attachments. I’ve failed Anakin and I’ve failed the Jedi Order. I’m not the Jedi I should be, I could have-“

“No, you couldn’t have, look forward, not backwards, you know that you did everything you could. This is the will of the force.” He explained, kneeling in front of him. “He IS the chosen one.”

“How could you even say that?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Close your eyes, and know it to be true.” He said. Obi-Wan frowned but closed his eyes, clearing his mind to search the force. A vision clear as day. It felt like he was really there, watching the people interact as he watched over them, a vision of peace and happiness, one no longer shrouded by darkness.

“What was it?” He opened his eyes, looking to Qui-Gon.

“A future the force wanted you to see, all is not lost Obi-Wan, this is just the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mental breakdown


	8. Skywalker curse

[27 years before present day]

Sometimes Korkie could still hear them, the cries of his family and friends as they were slaughtered in front of him as he hid under the floor, waiting for the nightmare to end. It was hard not to feel guilty as he remembered his adoptive mother crying out his name as the life left her eyes. It always felt so real, everything, it was just like it had been all those years ago, and every now and then, he thought it was real.

“Mother!” He yelled instinctively.

“Korkie!” He was shaken awake, it was the fourth time this week, they had gotten bad again, and he didn’t know why. He turned to face Ash, who had clearly been startled awake by his call for his mother. “I can sleep on the couch, please let me, this can’t be good for you, or the baby.” He sighed, putting a hand to her stomach. She shook her head, “for better or worse remember?” She teased, she was stubborn, but he nodded anyway, there was no point in arguing, not that he wanted to anyway. “Was it about Obi-Wan?” She asked, quickly realising that it wasn’t by the way his face dropped, remembering when he had arrived on Tatooine in the location Obi-Wan had sent.

“Korkie.” Obi-Wan had nodded, giving him a sad but relieved smile before showing him and the younglings to an underground base he had built. It was simple with plenty of bunks in one room for sleeping and a big open space for training, and eating in another. “I know it’s not much-“ He had begun as the kids ran to claim bunks.

“It’s perfect Obi-Wan.”

“Ben.” He corrected.

“Ben?”

“It’s easier to travel for supplies when you don’t have a recognisable name, I recommend adopting a new one too, for now at least.” He sighed.

“Thomas.” He announced. 

Obi-Wan smiled, “Thomas it is.” His smile was infectious, and Ash insisted that Korkie had the same smile, which he could only see as a good thing.

It had been 7 years since he had gone to fight Vader, and now the war with The Empire was over. Korkie should have been relieved. Him, Ash and all their students could come out of hiding for the first time in years, they had built a new Jedi temple, and rumour had it so had Luke Skywalker. There was a new generation of Jedi’s being trained and there was no reason for them to be scared anymore. Of course Korkie was happy but he missed Obi-Wan, his force ghost had been absent for years now and he feared he was gone for good.

“I’m sorry.” Ash said, but he just shook his head, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“Don’t be, go back to sleep, I’m going to take a walk, I’m wide awake now.” He said, slipping out of bed to go over to the wardrobe and get a jacket and slip on his boots. “Just be back before classes start.” She mumbled before turning over to fall asleep. “Yes love.” He said, picking up Obi-Wan’s lightsaber, hanging it off of his belt. He had found the lightsaber a few months back during a visit in town. As if it called to him, he had walked into a shop he’d never been in before, and a Jawa named Maz, had given him a knowing look as she handed the lightsaber to him, “Is this what you were looking for?” She asked.

“I- I think so.” He replied.In truth, he hadn’t been looking for anything, merely following the whispers that seemed to lure him into the store. “Where did you find this?” He asked curiously, he had assumed it would be all but lost considering Obi-Wan would have last had it during his battle against Vader.

“In a wreckage from the war, as it calls to you now, it called to me, perhaps so that it would one day find you here. Who are you?”

“Korkie Kryze-Kenobi.” He said proudly, he had adopted the second surname not long after his arrival to the training camp, Obi-Wan had been beside himself when he asked him about taking on the name. “It would be an honour.” He had told Korkie, but the honour was all his, Obi-Wan was just too modest.

“Kenobi,” she pondered over the name before offering out her hand, “Maz.” He shook it before picking up the lightsaber. An energy shook through him as he took it. He tried to brush it off, looking over the hilt. It was just as he had remembered it. “You hold the lightsaber like you’re going to lose it boy.” Maz had said curiously.

“It’s the only thing I have left of him.” He explained.

Maz just nodded, “May the force be with you child, and may our paths cross again.”

She was a curious woman, like she had the knowledge of a thousand suns behind her eyes. He had not seen her since, despite his best efforts to find her in the store whenever he was in town. It was always to no avail.

Korkie cautiously opened the door out of their house and into the centre of their village, huts of Jedi students standing tall in front of the small temple. He smiled at their progress, he was sure they would have to stay in hiding forever, but now, with the villages, all his students old and new, and a baby on the way, he felt as though he finally had the life he was destined for, the one Obi-Wan said he would have eventually.

Korkie opened the gate to leave the village, he had gotten not even three steps out of the gate before he heard a familiar but unsettling noise. Footsteps. He looked up to see a hooded figure, ominous under the moonlight, quickly he drew his lightsaber to the figure, the blue light glowing against the dark cloak, before suddenly their own lightsaber was drawn, a purple lightsaber. He had only ever heard of one person that had wielded a purple lightsaber, Mace Windu. 

“Please, you have to help me.” A female voice came from inside the cloak. They both lowered and disengaged their lightsabers before he moved closer, “Who are you?” He asked.

She took off the hood, revealing deep red, long hair, and eyes with a planet of worries behind them. “I’m Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker’s wife, you’re Korkie?”

“Yes, what do you need help with?” He asked, why was Luke Skywalker’s wife here? Stranger things had happened, but he had never encountered a Skywalker, and secretly he had hoped to keep it that way.

“It’s, my daughter, Jaina.” 

Korkie’s eyes widened and Mara opened up her robes to reveal a child laying in a sling she had fashioned from a piece of fabric. Korkie looked down, the girl’s hair, as fiery as Mara’s. The child looked no older than a few months, but nothing was glaringly wrong with her. “What’s wrong with your daughter?” He asked, echoing the question in his mind.

“It’s more Luke really. Do you mind if we sit somewhere?” She asked.

Korkie nodded hesitantly, leading her to an empty nearby hut, reserved for any new students. There Korkie sat at one of the chairs while Mara sat on the bed, rocking the baby who still slept peacefully in her arms. “I’m afraid Luke might hurt the child when he finds out about her.” She started.

“Luke doesn’t know?” Of course not, wherever there was a Skywalker, trouble wasn’t far behind. He decided to hear her out anyway.

She shook her head, “His sister recently gave birth to a boy, and since then he has been having nightmares about the child, he was so angry when Leia told him she was pregnant because it was continuing the Skywalker bloodline, and he feels as though this child will bring the same destruction that his father brought. These nightmares, he shows resent towards the baby because of them. What would he do about his own child? I worry it’s not safe for her.”

Korkie had tensed up at the mention of Luke’s father, Darth Vader, formerly his own father’s best friend Anakin. He didn’t say it out loud but he also reserved judgement for continuing such a cursed bloodline, though he would never say such things to this Mother in desperate need of help. “I thought he was in support of the movement to allow attachments?”

“He is. But his family is different, I’m sure you can understand.”

He nodded hesitantly, “how can I help then?”

“Please, I know it’s a big ask, but I need you to keep Jaina safe.”

He knew what she was asking, it wasn’t just keeping her safe, it was raising her as his own, keeping her hidden from the name ‘Skywalker’ and the burden that came with it. He wanted to say no, to be intertwined with such a family again, after what his father had been through, it seemed idiotic. But the look in Mara’s eyes screamed for mercy as he thought of what the baby would face if he didn’t. “Of course. We will keep her safe.” He knew Ash would be more than happy to help, especially knowing the stakes that were at hand.

“We?”

“Me and my wife Ash, she’s actually due to give birth in a few short months now.” He explained. This made her smile as she looked down at the child. “You’re going to have a sibling.” She said, moving her hair away from her eyes. “Thank you.” She said genuinely.

Instantly it seemed like a weight had been taken off of her shoulders and she smiled at the baby, who was awake now. The baby, Jaina looked over at Korkie and reached her arm out to him. He smiled, reaching his own arm back to her, extending his pointer finger out for her to wrap her small hand around, “I’m going to look after you.” He said, looking up at Mara.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this one yay!


	9. Destined for death

[9 years before present day]

“Be taller!” Jaina yelled from on top of Jacen’s shoulders, trying to reach for her lightsaber that landed in a tree. It had ended up getting stuck up there after she threw it in a fit of rage because Jacen beat her in a one-on-one duel for the fourth time in a row. “Maybe your arms are just short.” Jacen said, teasing her as she squirmed to reach higher. 

“mAyBe yOur ArmS ArE JusT SHoRt,” she mocked him, “shut up Jace.”

“I’ll drop you!” He threatened.

“No don’t, I’ve almost got it.” She said, leaning further to the right, until finally she centred herself again. “Got it!”

“Good, you’re heavy,” He teased again, earning a slap on the top of his head from Jaina, “ow! Your Skywalker is really showing there sis, so violent.”

She gasped, “Oh that is way too soon and you know it, don’t be rude.” She accused him, but laughed anyway. It had only been a few months since Jaina had learned the truth of her parentage, and the history behind the Kenobi’s and Skywalker’s, but she told Jacen she had ‘known’ for years, it was merely confirmation for her. It was also the first time Jacen had heard the stories. 

Of course it was hard to hear, the stories were like a nightmare, and for Jaina, the abandonment by her biological parents, despite the good intentions, got to her more than she would tell Jacen or her parents. Though Jaina was never one to spin things to see them in a negative light.  _ “Of course I’m curious about them, and I would love to meet them one day, when and if they are ever ready, but, it doesn’t matter who my biological parents are, you are still my family.”  _ She had told Jacen later that night. 

“Back to the house!” Jaina pointed ahead, holding onto Jacen’s head with the other hand to steady herself.

“You’re pushing it.” He laughed.

“Okay, okay sorry, but can I stay up here? It’s fun.” 

“Fine.” He gave in, walking back up the steps towards the village entrance where their parents stood watching, their Father shaking his head and laughing. “Lightsaber in a tree again?”

“What gave it away?” Jacen rolled his eyes, squatting down to let Jaina off his shoulders at the entrance. Korkie picked out a leaf from Jaina’s hair, “This.” 

“Come on Jaina, I’ll fix your hair before the graduation ceremony tonight, I’ll need your help presenting medals.” Ash said, putting her arm around Jaina.

“Fine, Mum I was so close to winning that time, he basically cheated…” She explained, walking with her until they disappeared around the corner and Jacen could no longer hear them.

“It wouldn’t hurt you to let her win every now and then you know?” Korkie said, nudging him.

“How is she going to learn if I go easy on her?” He shrugged. 

“I guess,” Korkie paused, Jacen looked up and frowned, he had a serious thinking face on, and it was only ever a bad thing, he almost didn’t want to ask so he could continue living in his ignorant bliss, but it would come up eventually. “Dad? What’s wrong?”

“Your grandfather.”

“He appeared to you too?” 

Korkie’s head snapped towards Jacen, “too?” He was hoping that he would be able to keep his visions, and visits from his grandfather away from his father for longer, he wanted to prolong what he had been seeing for as long as possible, but it didn’t look like that was an option anymore. “For the last few months, I’ve been having these dreams, of a temple on fire, of death, and a man I’ve never met, I think it’s Luke Skywalker. Grandfather appeared to me after the first time I had the dream, and told me I should seek training from Luke.” He said, avoiding eye contact with his father, who had stopped completely in his tracks.

“Yes, he told me something similar to that too.” He stopped and contemplated.

“But I shouldn’t should I? I like training here, and Jaina can’t come with me, I can’t leave without her.”

“Jacen, if these visions are true, I think you should go.”

“What? How could you say that? You would send me away? With what I saw in my dreams, knowing you’re putting me in possible danger? What if Luke figures out about Jaina through me, or that I’m a Kenobi, it’s putting a target on our backs, on yours and Mum’s backs! After being so careful all these years.” He explained, outraged now.

“Obi-Wan was one of the most wise Jedi’s of his time, he wouldn’t send you into danger without a purpose, this is how it has to be.” He said sadly. Jacen could see the regret in his eyes, the regret only served as confirmation for Jacen that it didn’t matter what he said, he would be going. He would never understand why, but he knew it needed to be done all the same. Though he couldn’t help but feel some resentment.

“What about Jaina?” He asked, tears developing in his eyes now as he thought about the uncertain future ahead of him, one that he only ever thought he would have to read or hear about.

“She will understand, in time. This is much bigger than us.”

Jacen gritted his teeth at how casually he spoke of him leaving, he cursed the force for it all, “When?”

“Tonight Jacen, no one can see you leave.”

“Tonight?!” He yelled.

“Yes. Please. It’s a lot of pressure I know, but the future depends on this.”

“The force doesn’t seem so smart for putting so much on an eighteen year old.”

“Jace please.”

“Fine, I’ll go and pack my things.” He stormed off into the house before his father could say anything else. Laughing with Jaina about the Skywalker’s just an hour earlier had seemed like such a simple, distant thing that he would never see repeated again, but here he was, going to the temple Luke Skywalker taught at, walking right into what his visions had shown him. Would he die at that temple? His gut and everything else, told him yes.

He let the tears fall down his face as he began throwing robes, pants and other essentials into a bag. “Hey Jace, can I borrow yo-“ Jaina began when she busted into the room unannounced, Jacen closed his eyes, preparing himself for the conversation ahead. “Jace, why are you packing a bag?”

Jacen turned around, his cheeks still soaked with tears. “Oh.” Jaina looked shocked, before running into his arms, hugging him as tight as she could. They stood there for what felt like twenty minutes as Jacen began sobbing. He was never afraid to show his sister his emotions, all of them, angry, sad, happy, she was the only person he truly trusted, they called it a twin bond, despite the few months of age difference. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” She asked, pulling out of the hug, bringing up her sleeve to wipe away his tears.

“You know those dreams I’ve been having?”

She nodded. “What about them?”

“Dad thinks they’re visions of the future, he wants me to go and train with Luke.”

“W-What? If they’re true shouldn’t you stay away from him?”

“He thinks the force is telling me to go there, that it’s destiny that I do.”

“I’m going with you!” She said, now also crying.

“You can’t Nina, you know you can’t.”

She was sobbing now, “this is my fault.”

“No, how?”

“Because of my stupid Skywalker blood, because of my grandfather, I can tell, it’s a curse.”

“Hey, no, remember, I’m a Kenobi, they haven’t had the best of luck either, I think, Skywalker’s and Kenobi’s are always going to be connected in one way or another, it’s both our stupid bloodlines. Destined to be in death's reach forever.”

She laughed slightly, “stupid bloodline.”

He smiled back, “I’m coming back for you as soon as I can.”

“I’m going to you the second I feel any disturbance in the force, I’ll know if you’re in danger, so don’t be in danger.” She threatened, punching his arm. 

“I’ll avoid it just for you.” He said, rubbing his shoulder where she had punched.

“What am I going to do without you?” She whispered now, trying to blink back more tears.

“You’re going to get better at fighting so that I don’t kick your ass next time we duel.” He offered a small smile. She nodded, “I’ll get better just for you.” She hugged him again. He laid his cheek on the top of her head, looking towards the door where both of his parents were now standing. 

“We’ll be okay.” He said, turning his head to look away from them, “never give up on me.”

“Never.” She replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings my guy ;)


	10. Legacy sabers and a temple on fire

[7 years before present day]

It was the middle of the night when Jaina felt herself jolt awake, visions of fire, and Jacen, and people screaming waking her up in a cold sweat. The force shifted and Jaina felt her stomach turn, her head blurring. She stood up only to collapse onto her knees, gripping her head. “Stop! Stop! Stop!” She yelled, rocking as the images continued to flash in her mind.

Footsteps thundered into her room, her door slamming open. “Jacen.” She said, looking up at her parents, who understood instantly. “I felt it too.” Ash said.

“I-I need to go to him.”

“Jai-“

“No!” She yelled, “I’m going, if I see Luke, I’ll deal with the consequences.” She stood up, with tears in her eyes, down her cheeks and neck. Ash and Korkie nodded, “Be safe.” Ash said, offering a hug which Jaina took. When she pulled away from the hug, she looked towards Korkie, he looked sad, in the two years that Jacen had been gone, he looked like he had aged ten years, the weight of his decisions and the unknown weighing him down, “Dad, I will find him.”

He nodded, “I know you will sweetie, and when you do, give him this.” He held out his hand, dropping his lightsaber into her hand, “until then, you use it.”

“Dad but-“

He shook his head, “take it, trust me.”

She didn’t understand, but she nodded, slipping it into a satchel where she began packing other essential items, just as her brother had two years prior. “Take the A-wing, you still remember what I taught you, don’t you?” Her father asked.

“Of course.” She said, slinging the bag over her shoulder. “Thank you, both of you, I love you guys.”

“We love you too.” The three of them hugged again before Jaina went to the door, hesitating, looking back at her parents who stood, holding hands as they looked on at her. “May the force be with you.” She offered a small smile.

“May the force be with you too.” Ash nodded, her tears sparkling in the small amount of light coming in through the window. Jaina took one last look at them before she headed to the A- wing.

She was scared about what she could find at the temple, her father had given her the coordinates on a pendant last year, so that she could feel closer to Jacen, and so that she had them in case something were to happen. The amount of times she had thought of just taking off and going to him was immeasurable, but every time she got close, something would push her back, tell her that it would be jeopardising everything he had done there until that point.

But now as she headed there through light speed, she wished she wasn’t, afraid of what she would find on the other side, and she was right to be scared.

Around an hour after she had left she arrived at the coordinates, but all she saw was smoke and the black rubble of huts and a temple that was still slightly on fire. She landed the A-wing and stepped out, onto the ash covered grass. The entire place smelled of smoke, and an awful smell that could only be described as burning flesh. Jaina looked around at the burnt bodies strewn across the ground. The victims were people anywhere between a child and an adult in their stature, it made her stomach turn, and she found herself throwing up next to her ship.

Once she had finally regained her composure, she ripped a part of her robe, tying it around her mouth and nose to block out some of the floating ash in the air. She began looking around, as she saw Jacen she would know it, she was sure, but nothing, she couldn’t feel him in the force anymore either. She looked around further, until she heard a small cough on her left, quickly she rushed over to the noise to find a woman, her hair a similar colour to her own. She was still alive.

“What happened?” She asked the woman, kneeling down to give her water she had packed in her bag, the woman drank it as much as she could as Jaina supported her head. Afterwards Jaina put her bag under her head so she could sit up slightly. “Jaina?” The woman asked, it took her by surprise before it all clicked into place.

“Mara?”

“Oh, my baby.” She took Jaina’s hand, despite her being somewhat of a stranger Jaina felt her eyes prick with tears. “What are you doing here?” She asked, she could tell Mara was slipping out of consciousness, but she didn’t know what to do. She saw the hole where what she could only assume was a lightsaber had gone through her stomach, “I have to get you help.” Jaina said.

Mara shook her head, “It’s no use, I promise, why are you here?”

“I came for my brother.”

“Your brother?”

“My adoptive brother, Korkie’s child.”

“He was here?” She asked, surprised.

“Jacen?”

“There was no Jacen here.” She said.

“That’s impossible, he had to be here.”

She shook her head, “I never met a Jacen.”

“What happened?” She changed the subject

“One of the students, your biological cousin, Ben Solo, he said Luke tried to kill him in his sleep. Then other students burnt down the temple and killed the remaining students, before I confronted Ben. He thought I was dead when he left.”

“Just like in Luke’s dreams. He was worried about Ben wasn’t he? That’s why you had to leave me with the Kenobi’s.”

Mara nodded, “I’m so sorry Jaina.” Her eyes looked heavy now, opening and shutting at a lower frequency than before.

She shook her head, “I understand.”

Mara’s grip on Jaina’s hand loosened, and Jaina watched her take her last breath as her head fell to the side. Jaina slipped her hand out of Mara’s and shut her eyes, placing her hands on her stomach, taking her bag from under her head. Jaina placed a kiss on her forehead, “I’m sorry we didn’t have more time Mum.”

She stood up, beginning to walk around again, looking for any sign of her brother. Instead he attention was drawn to her right, where something resembling a robotic hand was grabbing around, it looked to be moving around the rubble from under it. Was there a person down there?

Jaina ran over, starting to move the rocks and wood from around the hand, until a man was revealed. It didn’t take her long to figure out who it was, if the age, and robotic hand shared in so many stories, didn’t give it away then the force confirmed her belief. “Luke?” She asked hesitantly as she offered a hand out to him. He took it, his eyes never leaving hers as he frowned, “Mara?”

“Jaina.” She corrected. It had never dawned on her how much she might look like her biological mother, though after seeing her she saw how they could easily be mistaken, she had her hair, her nose and mouth, but as she looked down at Luke, it was undeniable that she had his eyes. She wondered if he would be able to tell, if the force would give him a sign like it had for her.

“Oh, you’re not one of my students are you?”

She shook her head as he pulled himself up to take a seat on one of the larger rocks that had come from the destruction of the hut, Jaina sat beside him.

“It’s all my fault.” He muttered, looking towards the temple, small flames licking at the temple walls. She wanted to reassure him, to tell him that it wasn’t his fault. But how could she, she didn’t know the half of it. “I think it was meant to be this way.” She said instead, earning her a grave look from Luke, like he wanted her to take it back. She looked towards him, “Mara is gone.” She added.

“Gone?”

She only had to title her head to give him the answer he needed, “I’m sorry.”

“Oh.” He said, tears running down his face. Jaina’s eyes teared up out of sympathy. She rested her head on his shoulder, almost instinctively, to provide some sort of small comfort for the large loss. “Did she tell you what happened?”

“A fight, with Ben Solo, she confronted him, and lost when she faced him.”

He felt Luke tense under her head, but it didn’t seem like he was tensing out of hatred for the boy, his Nephew, rather hatred for himself, “none of this would have happened if I hadn’t-“

“I was told when I was younger, to look forward instead of back. You can’t change the past Luke, only decide what to do for the future.” She sat back up, looking at him again, his icy blue eyes piercing to look into, “so what are you going to do?”

“I think I need to be alone, for a while, Leia will never forgive me, and Han, they trusted me. I don’t think I could face them.”

“I don’t-“

“No! I couldn’t, you don’t understand what they trusted me with, they didn’t know how to handle him and his strength in the force, and they trusted me to help him, and I- I tried to kill him, in a stupid moment of weakness, costing the lives of my students, my wife. I can’t.”

Jaina nodded now, he was hurting and there was nothing she could do. Was it even her place to do anything?

“Why are you here?”

“To find my brother.” She said.

“I’m afraid he may be gone.” He said, looking over the bodies still laying on the ground around them.

“Maybe,” she said, “but I’ll look for him, in every corner of the galaxy until I’m sure.” She said, determined now. She would find him, he told her not to give up, and she had told him she never would.

“I admire your determination kid.”

She shrugged, “family has to stick together.” He sighed and she decided not to push the point further.

“You’re my daughter, aren’t you?” He asked suddenly, his eyes staying on the floor, until he looked to her for confirmation, she nodded. “The force isn’t very good at keeping secrets.” She joked half-heartedly.

“No, it’s not.” He offered a half smile back, before reaching around, pulling something from the rubble, he handed it to her, a lightsaber. “I won’t need this in exile, please keep it.”

“I-“ She went to protest.

“Please, I know why Mara hid you from me, I don’t blame her, but if I never see you again, I’ll regret not having passes something from her and I down, and I just have a feeling that it belongs in your hands, call it magic, or the force, but please...” He shrugged with a small smile. 

She nodded, and took the lightsaber into her hand. Despite the pressure she now felt carrying two legacy lightsabers, she also held Luke’s lightsaber and it felt right, like it was calling to her, it settled in her hand a way no other lightsaber ever had. Even her fathers, and in extension, Obi-Wan’s lightsaber had never felt like this. She knew it sounded insane but she couldn’t help feeling an attachment to it, like it really was meant for her. “I’ll look after it.”

“I know you will.” He nodded.

“Thank you.” She hugged him quickly, before they both stood up, “I guess I should go then, find my brother.”

He nodded, distracted by the destruction, the sadness, and guilt that anyone could feel radiating from him. She decided it was best to let him mourn, and for her to get back to looking for Jacen, so she turned to walk away, “Hey, Jaina, can I ask a favour?”

Jaina stopped and turned back, tears had returned to the man’s hollow eyes, a light shimmer to them, as the tears crept down his face. She nodded once, slipping the lightsaber she noticed was still in her hand, into the back. It made a noise as it hit against the other lightsaber she had rolling around at the bottom.

“Can you tell me where she is?”

Jaina sighed, and nodded again, grief washing over her as she thought about the man mourning over the woman she reminded Luke of. Her mother. His wife. “Near the temple, to the,” she swallowed, “to the right. I hope it gives you the peace you deserve.”

He just nodded again, turning to look towards the temple. “May the force be with you Jaina.”

“And you.” She said, finally turning around, for good this time, as she walked away from her father. 

The last thing Jaina heard from that place, is the wails and yells of Luke, and the crumbling of the temple's last wall as Luke’s energy in the force vibrated. It was Jaina’s last straw as she too found herself, leaning against the ship, mourning over the mother she never knew, and the peace that was now lost in a void because of the events that had occurred.

This was the start of the end, whatever the end meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death of a minor(ish) character  
> Graphic depictions of death of adults and children


End file.
